


Autumn Wind

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian drags Mickey to a fall festival
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 154





	Autumn Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A little halloween fluff to clear my mind 👻🎃👽

Autumn Wind

"I never understood the point of this shit." Mickey mumbled as he continued to trip over hay bales and fallen corn stocks. "Seriously."

Mickey knew Ian wanted to roll his eyes, he could literally see his eyeballs fighting not to move back, but he didn't. Instead, he gave that fond smile he was so good at. The one that continued to make his stomach twist, even after all those years. 

"Because if it's October," Ian replied as he easily stepped over the same hay bale that Mickey tripped on. "That should be your first clue."

Mickey flipped him off. 

"And because this is the kinda shit that we are supposed to do during the fall season. It's supposed to be fun."

Fun, he didn't know about all that. He didn't see how fun it was to drive all the way to the outskirts of Chicago, pay twenty bucks to park in the overly crowded lot. He didn't see the fun of being on a smelly farm, complete with smelly farm animals and more piles of shit than he could count. He still didn't see the fun when the place was packed, filled to the brim with kids dressed like scarecrows, moms in leggings and boots and guys trying to pull off the famer look with boots and ugly hats. The music didn't scream of fun either, maybe because he didn't know any of the songs. 

There were food vendors, but everything to eat or drink had 'pumpkin spice' written next to it. Like just because it was October meant they couldn't drink anything else. Even the beer was pumpkin flavored, fucking nasty. 

There were games like cornhole, or horseshoes, there were hay rides, a petting zoo full of those smelly animals, which were not cute, it didn't matter what anyone else said. You could pick sunflowers from a giant field of them, or pumpkins.

It was all one big redneck convention and they were out of place. 

Fall fashion was not their thing. Mickey didn't even try. He wore a pair of jeans, ones that just so happened to be clean, a black tank top with a long sleeved black and red flannel shirt over it, then his jacket and boots. Ian wore something similar, jeans, boots, but traded a tank top for a soft, grey Henley, then his jacket. 

They looked out of place. Not that Mickey cared but having people staring at them was getting on his nerves. It could have been their style, or him saying 'fuck' every other word, or maybe it was the way Ian's hand was always there to steady him when he was about to fall. 

"Yeah, but a pumpkin patch, really?" Mickey said in distaste. 

They stood at the biggest field, right at the entrance. Above it was a giant sign that said 'Grannys Pumpkins' in orange and yellow lettering. Pumpkins were everywhere, all shapes and sizes and colors of orange mixed with a little yellow. Some you could fit in your pocket while others required a forklift to take it away. 

Ian wanted to pick pumpkins. Ian was that kinda guy, Mickey was slowly realizing. They were adults now, they were finally together and now that they didn't spend every waking minute fighting or hiding from the world, their individual interests began to show. 

Ian liked all those traditional things about holidays. On Christmas it was eggnog and making a gingerbread house, then reading Franny The Night Before Christmas before bed. On Easter it was hiding a massive amount of eggs and making everyone wear bunny ears, Thanksgiving...well, he wasn't much for that holiday still. But you get the idea. 

Mickey didn't give a fuck about traditional. He didn't want to do or be what people expected. Not anymore. He'd rather spend Christmas on the couch with Ian, trying not to eat all the candy for the kids stockings. He hated eggnog and shockingly enough, gingerbread. 

But Ian liked those things, so he liked them a little too. 

Now it was Halloween and Ian wanted to pick pumpkins. 

"Yes, a pumpkin patch." Ian wrapped one arm casually around Mickey's neck and looked over the field of orange. "I like this better than picking apples."

Without much of a choice and without knocking Ian's arm off his shoulders because let's be honest, he loved that cuddly shit, he walked forward until a booth came into view. A woman stood behind it with a happy smile, taking money and offering baskets. Mickey dug in his pocket and paid twenty-five, denied the basket and received a kiss on his temple in return. 

"At least you can eat the damn apples." Mickey said as they made their way around groups of pumpkins. 

"You can eat pumpkins too, Mick." 

Making a face, one that had Ian in giggles beside him, Mickey shook his head. "I don't eat anything related to pumpkins. Not pie or whatever the fuck pumpkin spice flavored shit is. Just no."

They walked in a little further and Mickey was left standing there when Ian moved off a little and bent down to look at them. Mickey didn't care which ones they picked, a pumpkin was a pumpkin was a pumpkin to him. 

"I can eat the shit out of that pie though." Ian said and stood, moving back to him. "And carving them is always fun. You remember that one you did last year?"

Mickey smiled for the first time since they arrived. He didn't do those fancy carvings that Ian did, the ones where you put the printed paper over the pumpkin and trace it. He used his pocket knife and carved a giant middle finger right in the center. It was epic and turned out to be everyone's favorite. 

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't that bad." Mickey admitted and looped his arm around Ian's waste. He leaned into him a little as they walked around. "But I'm not eating any pie."

"Just leave the pie to me."

They must have walked around the entire field because by the time they made it back to the entrance, it was dark. Ian was using all those well earned prison muscles and carrying two large pumpkins out. Mickey walked behind him, admiring the way the muscles in his back tensed and shifted, his arms too as they bulged. 

While Ian carried them to the car, because he insisted and left no room for argument, Mickey stood in one of the food vendors lines and tried not to glare at everyone who looked his way. The night was growing colder. The Autumn wind blew harshly and Mickey huddled into his jacket and crossed his arms. He was about to say fuck the food and go stand by the giant fire pit until long arms circled him from behind, pulling him into a warm, safe embrace. 

As Ian nosed at his ear, pausing to take a deep breath because he was weird like that, Mickey sighed and snuggled back against his chest. That warmth surrounded his entire back, his stomach where Ian's arms laid across it, then his neck where Ian breathed. Adding a few kisses that had their own kind of warmth. 

"Hey." Ian said against his throat. 

Mickey smiled because he was such a fucking sap for that man. "Hey, took you long enough. I was freezing my ass off here."

"Hmm, I got it covered now." Ian hugged him tighter. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. Just something for the drive back. I don't wanna spend all of Halloween around these people." 

The line moved up and they walked as one person, moving closer. 

"Yeah, me either. We can head back early and carve 'em up while we watch Halloween, deal?"

Mickey felt butterflies flutter in his belly, just at the idea of them spending another holiday together, happy, in love, even when that was just gay. He fucking loved all of it. "Sounds good, Red. But the original one, not that damn remake."

"Mick, Rob Zombie kicked ass at making that movie, we have to watch it." Ian insisted, amusement was clear in his voice. "The second one sucked but we gotta watch it too."

Pretending to hate it, just because Ian laughed again, Mickey gave an annoyed sigh, fake, but convincing. "Fine, but you're getting me some of that caramel popcorn and candy corn."

Just as they reached the window, Ian squeezed him hard, placed a kiss at his neck and whispered 'I love you' and Mickey was a wreck because of it. All fluttery and doe eyed. Ian had to order for them, knowing he despised pumpkin anything and got him a steaming cup of hot chocolate and to his surprise, they had caramel popcorn. 

Mickey took both with a smile then turned his head a little until he met Ian's smiling lips. "Thank you."

Ian kissed him, one hand came up to hold his jaw. "Happy Halloween, Mick."


End file.
